


I don't Care About The Presents

by Roshwen



Series: All I want for Christmas [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: It's time for Christmas gifts!, More headcanon than actual fic, Multi, Though it's still embarrasingly early for that but I don't care, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: What do you give the guy/girl:• Who can steal everything he wants?• Who already has a library full of more books than he could ever hope to read?• Who is more into magic and science than anything else?





	I don't Care About The Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas part 3 is here! I think this will be the last installment of the series, unless some inspiration particle strikes within the next few weeks. Or unless someone has any requests/prompts/whatever, in which case you can hit me up either here or on [Tumblr](http://hedgehog-o-brien.tumblr.com/)!

Jake:

\- Ezekiel gets/hacks him an ICOM membership. For life. Because the Library is after all a museum in all but name.

\- He also gives Jake a cowboy hat covered in gold and silver glitter.

\- Cassandra knows Jake loves horse riding, but hasn’t done so in a while due to his work for the Library. So she has booked him a trail ride with a proper ranch, not one of those tourist trap things, and tells Jake he can go riding whenever he wants. Ezekiel opens his mouth to start making cowboy jokes, but then he sees Jake’s face and thinks better of it.

* * *

 Ezekiel:

\- Jake gets him a kitchenaid. Ezekiel loves to bake but has not bothered to actually get himself the right equipment for it and if there’s one thing Jake can’t stand (other than people misquoting Shakespeare), it’s people using crappy tools for a job. It has nothing to do with the fact that Ezekiel might start baking stuff more often. Not at all.

\- He also gives Ezekiel an apron that says ‘Prick with a fork’.

\- Cassandra gets him a full Harry Potter gift basket: all seven books (because Ezekiel’s own copies are falling to bits), a Slytherin scarf (handmade), a mug that says ‘Don’t let the muggles get you down’ and an enormous bag of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, after she makes him promise not to give any of them to Jenkins (she doesn’t say anything about Flynn or Eve, though).

\- She also gives him a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and a saucy grin.  


In addition, to thank Ezekiel for bringing them all together, Jake and Cassandra have talked to Jenkins and Jenkins has agreed to officially take Ezekiel on as apprentice caretaker for the magical animals division. In writing, so he can’t take it back. Next to magical crime, Ezekiel is now also going to be responsible for cases involving magical creatures.

* * *

 Cassandra:

\- Jake and Ezekiel take her to IKEA and buy her a new king size bed + mattress + sheets + covers. When she says it’s not going to fit in her crappy apartment, Ezekiel tells her he’s bumped up her credit score so she can now apply for any apartment in Portland she wants. When she protests further because aren’t they going to move in with each other anyway, Jake tells her that, yes, eventually they will, but they are three people very used to being on their own. They are not going to pack everything up and move in with each other straightaway, they are going to need time adjusting to being together. And in the meantime, Cassandra might as well move to a decent place.

\- While at IKEA, the boys also get her one of those weirdly shaped stuffed toys. It sits on a place of honor next to her pillow and only relocates to the top of her closet when the boys are *ahem* visiting.


End file.
